


indulge in you

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sunggyu and myungsoo have sex for the first time with myungsoo topping (maybe they haven't had penetrative sex at all or maybe sunggyu topped before). myungsoo is a little nervous and sunggyu guides him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indulge in you

**Author's Note:**

> i found the prompt very cute, i hope you like the fill!

"You're nervous," Sunggyu observes. His lips brush against Myungsoo's as he speaks the words, the distance between them almost nonexistent. Myungsoo was very eager when Sunggyu asked if he'd like to fuck him, so much that Sunggyu had to wonder why Myungsoo didn't propose it earlier. Did he think Sunggyu wouldn't agree? It was silly— of course he would. He loves Myungsoo more than anything.

Myungsoo definitely wants to do it, but it's obvious to Sunggyu that he's antsy. Myungsoo pulls back a little, smiling at him like he wants to make him believe that no, he isn't. But Sunggyu knows that smile— wide eyes, his lower lip quivering a little. He is nervous. Sunggyu smiles at him, reaching to thread his hand through his hair. "No need to be," he assures. "You know what feels good for you, yeah? It'll feel good for me, too."

Myungsoo bites his lip and nods. "Sure."

For a person who likes it rough when he's on the receiving end, he's very gentle. He explores Sunggyu's skin with nimble fingers, brushes of mouth and tongue, the softest nibbles of teeth. He undresses him slowly, carefully. Treating him like he's made of glass and he's afraid to break him. When Sunggyu points it out Myungsoo blinks at him, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry— is it not good?"

Sunggyu laughs, a little breathlessly, and shakes his head. "It feels nice." He cups Myungsoo's warm cheek. "You're so sweet, Soo-ah."

Myungsoo sighs, briefly closing his eyes, nuzzling Sunggyu's hand. When he opens them and looks down at him again, he seems a little more confident. He smiles and then presses that smile to Sunggyu's lips. The kiss is sweet, unhurried. Sunggyu closes his eyes and lets himself just enjoy the familiar warmth of Myungsoo's mouth. Myungsoo's way of kissing is a lot like Myungsoo himself. Sweet, considerate, but filled with determination. He puts the other person's needs first. That's why they always feel so good.

Once he's fully naked and spread out on the bed, Myungsoo stops doing anything and just stares at him until, despite himself, Sunggyu begins to feel flustered.

"What?" he asks, a little defensively. Myungsoo shakes his head with a smile.

"You're so pretty, hyung."

Myungsoo tends to do that— surprise him with compliments, so disarmingly sincere Sunggyu has trouble turning them into a joke.

"No need to flatter me," he mumbles, averting his eyes. Really, Myungsoo is the one who's pretty. Sunggyu can act confident but— not when they're like this. Not when Myungsoo is staring at him so intently. "Are you going to do something? Or should I prepare myself for you?"

Myungsoo sucks in a breath, his face turning red again. "I'd like to see that…" he breathes, his eyes shining.

"Pervert," Sunggyu accuses him playfully, lightly pushing at his arm, and Myungsoo blushes even darker. He looks like he's about to protest so Sunggyu pulls him down for a brief kiss. "Ah, you're so cute," he sighs, ruffling Myungsoo's hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

Myungsoo smiles brightly; he looks like he's about to purr as Sunggyu pets him. "Something that'll feel good, I hope…"

Sunggyu snorts. "Certainly."

When he starts preparing himself, at first Myungsoo just watches, completely still, his eyes shifting between Sunggyu's face and his fingers as he slowly stretches himself open. Sunggyu works himself open methodically, not really trying to make it feel good, but it's still a bit exciting, being watched like this.

Then Myungsoo shifts closer and pushes on Sunggyu's thighs, spreading his legs wider. Sunggyu's face turns warm; he feels exposed, especially with the way Myungsoo looks at him, eyes filled with wonder.

"Hyung… can I?" he brushes his fingers against Sunggyu's opening where it's stretched around his fingers. Sunggyu shivers.

"Yeah," he breathes, pulling out his fingers, looking at Myungsoo expectantly. Myungsoo fumbles a little with the lube container— he's clumsy, probably still nervous— and then he pours some lube onto his hand. He rubs the pads of his fingers against the rim before pushing two digits inside.

Sunggyu's body tenses; it's been a while since he let anyone do this, and it feels different than doing it himself. It's not a bad kind of different, though— it is, after all, Myungsoo. He looks at him; Myungsoo's brows are drawn together in focus as he moves the fingers, presses against his walls, stretching the muscles. Sunggyu sighs— it feels nice. So intimate, almost overbearingly so, but, again, he doesn't mind if it's Myungsoo.

"You feel so warm inside, hyung…" Myungsoo whispers. Sunggyu bites his lip; the words aren't dirty but something about them makes his stomach tighten. It's like Myungsoo can't wait to be inside him.

Then Myungsoo's fingers brush against his prostate and he inhales sharply, clutching at the bed sheets. Myungsoo looks up at him, eyes wide and fascinated.

"Is this good?"

"Yeah…" Sunggyu licks his lips. "Keep going."

Myungsoo is very careful, so much that Sunggyu would accuse him of teasing if he didn't know better. When Myungsoo pushes a third finger Sunggyu is more than ready to be fucked.

"Myungie," he gasps, feeling himself clench on the digits as Myungsoo once again brushes against his prostate. "Hurry.…"

He doesn't have to wait long; Myungsoo seems just as impatient as he is. With half-lidded eyes, Sunggyu watches him lube himself up. He's very hard; Sunggyu feels his skin tingle in anticipation, wondering how it's going to feel inside him.

And then Myungsoo pushes in. They both gasp; Sunggyu can barely feel how hard Myungsoo is gripping his hips, too focused on the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Myungsoo holds back— he doesn't move, except for leaning down and pressing his cheek to Sunggyu's. Sunggyu is thankful; it's been a while. His body is tense and he clings onto Myungsoo, trying to relax, breathe.

"You feel so good, hyung," Myungsoo mumbles, nuzzling his neck. Sunggyu sighs. Myungsoo is pressed so close to him, he's surrounded by his scent, the warmth of his skin. He feels more relaxed now.

"You can move."

It actually feels pleasant, once Myungsoo starts moving. He's slow at first but soon picks the pace up; Sunggyu can hear his quickened breath against his ear, the warmth of it tickling his skin. He closes his eyes, just feeling— Myungsoo sliding in and out of him, filling him with every thrust. At some point, Myungsoo pushes one of his thighs a little higher up— Sunggyu immediately raises his legs and wraps them around Myungsoo's waist. When Myungsoo rocks into him then, he feels a jolt of pleasure run through his body. He cries out, surprising himself with the sound.

It's not like it's the first time he's let someone fuck him but he doesn't remember it feeling this good. Maybe it's because Myungsoo is so considerate, paying attention to his reactions— or maybe it's just because it's Myungsoo and not someone else. He soon gets lost in the sensations, and when Myungsoo wraps his hand around his cock and pumps it, it becomes too much. He comes hard, shuddering as he releases into Myungsoo's hand. Myungsoo comes not long after, with a strangled moan, the sound muffled as he buries his face in the crook of Sunggyu's neck.

Sunggyu smiles, letting Myungsoo lie on top of him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Felt good?"

Myungsoo nods then looks up at him, eyes questioning. "Did you like it?" He seems a bit nervous again. Sunggyu gently, playfully pulls at his hair. Myungsoo is just too cute for his own good. "Yeah," he responds and watches a smile bloom on Myungsoo's face. "Get off me, though. My arm is falling asleep."

Myungsoo obediently moves, lying down next to him instead. Sunggyu waits for him to wrap himself around him, like he usually does after sex, but Myungsoo just lies there staring at him.

"What?" Sunggyu asks gruffly. Myungsoo can be hard to read, when he just stares and smiles like that, and it's a little unnerving.

"I was just thinking… I'm lucky," Myungsoo says quietly. "To have you."

Sunggyu huffs a laugh. Myungsoo is the most beautiful person Sunggyu has ever seen. He's kind, hardworking, considerate and incredibly adorable. And he thinks _he's_ lucky.

"Cute, cute. You're cute." Sunggyu ruffles his hair. Myungsoo just smiles and shakes his head at that, but he doesn't respond. Instead he shifts closer and wraps his arms around Sunggyu, nuzzling his neck.

"Hyung…" he mumbles shyly.

"Mmm?"

"…can we do it again?"

"Ah… you liked it that much?" Sunggyu teases.

Myungsoo hums affirmatively, embracing him a little tighter. And well, even though Sunggyu is tired, he knows he won't be able to resist all that cuteness and say no.

 

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 


End file.
